flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Starfall Isles
The Starfall Isles, once low rolling plains and small islands lined with glimmering shores, were transformed into a skyline of crystalline peaks and listlessly rotating earth streaked in bolts of pure magic. The Arcanist spends his time within the candlelit halls of Observatory at Focal Point, cataloging the stars in wax-laden archives and scrying runes to enchant the very world around him. __NOEDITSECTION__ Region Information Zone Element: Arcane Reigning God: Arcanist Indigenous Life: Aether Cherries, Aether Hermit, Albino Dasher, Alder Spittlebug, Arctic Lemming, Ashfall Prickler, Autumn Pennant, Balsas Anole, Banded Snail, Black Maiden, Black Orpington, Black Swan, Blood Acorn, Blue Bandit, Blue Ring Octopus, Blue Throated Budgie, Bobwhite Quail, Brilliant Bobtail Squid, Brown Spot Toad, Carnaval Tulip, Catoptria Grass Moth, Cinnamon, Crisp-leaf Amaranth, Dark Creeper, Dusk Jadevine, Dustwing Hummingbird, Egghead Infiltrator, Emerald Ratsnake, Ermine, Fallen Star, Fever Fly, Fogflower, Four-spot Mealworm, Glass Minnows, Glow Mushroom, Golden-Laced Rooster, Greater Leech, Grey Squirrel, Hardshell, Heatherbed Lily, Herbal Plantain, Irradiated Pear, Isopod, Java Sparrow, Julii Corycat, Juneflower, Jungle Grass, Jungle Lilies, Lady Bug, Leaf Beetle, Leechroot Mushroom, Leopard Gecko, Leucistic Crow, Lucky Star, Luminous Shortfin, Maidens Blush, Mana Thief, Manaweed, Mobile Stick, Nebula Floaters, Nightrage Axolotl, Nightwing Bat, Nudibranch, Olympia Oyster, Onyx Cobra, Orchid Beetle, Pauper Larvae, Pharaoh Ant, Pigeon Blood Discus, Rainbow Grasshopper, Raspberry, Red Banana, Red Delicious Apple, Redwing Hopper, Redworm, Reedhopper, Rose Pixie, Ruby Tetras, Runic Pug Moth, Salamander, Salt-Marsh Mosquito, Shadowmist Oysters, Skunk, Smallhead Flying Fish, Smallmouth Bass, Snowshoe Rabbit, Sour Strawberry, Sparkling Crayfish, Star Moss, Starfall Blossom, Star-nosed Mole, Sugary Prickleaf, Sunfish, Tachinid Fly, True Rainbow Trout, Tuxedo Urchin, Vibrant Prickly Insect, Wasteland Pauper, Weird Purple Skink, Wetland Ghost, White Lace Honeybee, Wild Onion, Withered Rose, Wood Duck, Yellow Jumper Subregions 'Crystalspine Reaches' This mighty mountain range once stood straight and tall, but as the realm transformed, so did the Reaches. The peaks now curve inward, pointing directly toward the Observatory and creating a concave and sheltered realm for younger flights to nurture their nascent powers and to grow accustomed to the warping energies of the land. The dragons here mine the peaks and use their fledgeling magic to send large plinths of crystal to their patron. 'Starwood Strand' To stand inside of the Star Wood at night is be embraced by an infinite universe. Along this former shoreline, the trees stretch skyward and grow taller than anywhere else. At night, they blossom and reveal millions of flowers winking in the moonlight like so many stars. It is a place for inspiration and thought. Many dragons discover their genius here, but many more become lost to the dangers hidden in its beauty. 'Focal Point' Once a low island, Focal Point now threatens to tower over even the Crystalspine Mountains. The earth here longs to join the sky, pulling upwards in cascading towers of rock and crystal. The vast energies at play affect the outer lands and make the skies a dangerous litter of resources sent in to feed the Observatory. The true threats, however, to those living here are the strange, alien creatures riding the meteors that rain upon the land... 'The Observatory' Sitting atop the highest reaches of Focal Point, the Observatory stands lonely, its Eye of Many Lenses staring deep into the darkest quadrants of space. The Arcanist broods by candlelight within as his four frail arms feverishly scribble the knowledge of the cosmos into ancient tomes of countless pages. Forbidden words rolling off of enchanted tongues echo through the the archaic structure bound in runes formed through years of applied magical sciences. Category:Lore Category:Regions